i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Hanabusa/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = To answer everyone's feelings, I, Kokoro, will sing~ ☆ I'll make you Kokoro's F-I-R-S-T♪ |Idolizing = There is no one cuter than Kokoro. |Reg1 = I'm Hanabusa Kokoro. Ehehe, everyone should love me! |Reg2 = Receive the kisses I'm throwing, okay~ CHU, CHU~ |Reg3 = I love everyone too~! |Reg4 = L・O・V・E! KO・KO・RO! Come on, you say it too! |Reg5 = Don't underestimate the second generation! |Reg6 = Since I'm a senior you have to properly greet me! |Reg7 = Producer~! You should prioritize me instead of them... hmph! |Reg8 = Isn't this dress cute? Ahh, I want it~ |Reg9 = President~ I want a new idol costume~ Ple~ease! |Reg10 = Friends? I don’t need useless people.Replaced since the maintenance on November 26. |Reg11 = Friends are nice to have, aren't they?Implemented since the maintenance on November 26. |Event1= It seems an event has started! Kokoro will be the best in any kind of event ♪ |Reg12= Onimaru would definitely be adorable if he crossdressed! |Event2= The event was lots of fun! It's thanks to you, Producer ♪ |Morning= Producer, Kokoro woke up too~ I'm sleepy.... |Afternoon= My lunch is melon bread ♪ Producer bought it too! |Evening=Good work, Producer. Don’t push yourself, ok? |Night= Did you take care of your skin before sleeping? Okay, looks good ♪ |Story = I wonder which story you'll start with. |Main1 = Please choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = Let's read it together, okay? |Love1 = Love story? Producer, you're so B・O・L・D ♪ |Love2 = Shall we get excited together? |Shop = It's the shop! Man, I want new clothes... |Purchase = Let's show each other what we bought later, okay? |Friend = Here is your friend's information. But don't rely on your friends for everything! |Other = It's best to come here if you're in trouble! |Start1 = Come on, or else I'll leave you behind! |Skill1A = Because I don't want to lose. |Skill1B = Everyone! Are you watching? |Skill1C = Plenty of guts! |Clear1 = I still don't want it to finish! |Affection1 = Love Love Heart's Beating ☆ |Start2 = Of course I'll get serious! |Skill2A = Does everyone like Kokoro~? |Skill2B = Shall we raise the tension more? |Skill2C = Kya~! I'm happy~! |Clear2 = The encore call doesn't stop! |Affection2 = Kya~! This is love? This is love, right? |Start3 = Kokoro-chan will show you the best live! |Skill3A = Kokoro's heart is thumping! |Skill3B = Listen to Kokoro's song! |Skill3C = The world of showbiz isn't an easy place! |Clear3 = Producer, let me sing more! |Affection3 = N-not really, I'm not thinking about it at all, okay! |RRR2SkillA= It's the best! |RRR2SkillB= Be ready! |RRR2SkillC= Lovely Power! |Skill4A = There's not enough cheering! |Skill4B = Singing is so fun! |Skill4C = I'm monopolizing everyone's gaze |Skill5A = I'm not alone. |Skill5B = Right now Kokoro has friends. |Skill5C = Kneel before the invincible Kokoro~! |Skill6A= Give me melopans as snack! |Skill6B= Still not enough! |Skill6C= Your voice is too low! |Skill7A= I'll make you fall in love! |Skill7B= Are you ready to bow down to me? |Skill7C= Runa and Momo are cuties too! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipReg12 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Kokoro Hanabusa/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Kokoro Hanabusa/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Kokoro Hanabusa/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Lines